Mission en montagne
by lilicat
Summary: Erza malade, c'est Juvia qui la remplace pour accompagner l'équipe de Natsu à la montagne, au grand désespoir de celui-ci. Mais qu'importe... une mission reste une mission. UR. OS. Yaoi évoqué.


**Titre : **Mission en montagne...

**Credits : **Mashima Hiro est l'unique et heureux propriétaire des personnages et de l'histoire.

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Erza malade, c'est Juvia qui la remplace pour accompagner l'équipe de Natsu à la montagne, au grand désespoir de celui-ci. Mais qu'importe... une mission reste une mission. UR. OS. Yaoi évoqué.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème : Sommet, en une heure.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site seront sur mon profil.

Lili

* * *

**Mission en montagne. **

Lucy poussa un profond soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur le bas côté de la route. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient sur ce chemin de montagne, enchaînant les déboires, et ses jambes refusaient d'aller plus loin. Ça avait commencé dés le départ pour leur nouvelle mission. Erza avait attrapé un gros rhume et avait dû garder le lit, les laissant partir sans elle. Juvia avait proposé de la remplacer et malgré les protestations de Natsu, la mage d'eau avait suivi.

Le voyage en train avait été particulièrement pénible. Natsu, malade comme à son habitude, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de vomir sur les pieds de Juvia, et bien qu'ils aient ouvert en grand la fenêtre, l'odeur acide n'avait pas disparu, ce qui n'avait rien arrangé à l'état du dragon-slayer. Grey, magnanime, avait emmené son coéquipier à l'arrière du wagon, sur la petite terrasse tout en bout de train. Wendy, Juvia et Lucy étaient restées seules dans le compartiment, tentant de nettoyer tant bien que mal les chaussures salies sous les lamentations de la mage d'eau qui regrettait l'absence à ses côtés de Grey-sama.

A leur arrivée dans la petite bourgade au pied de la montagne, ils avaient pris une chambre dans l'unique auberge du village. Une chambre... la seule de libre... Une chambre avec seulement deux lits : un double et un simple. Pas de canapé, pas de fauteuils, pas de futon. Lucy avait donc passé sa nuit en équilibre sur le bord du matelas, Juvia dans la même position à l'autre bord du lit double, et Wendy entre elles, étalée comme une étoile de mer. Comment une aussi petite fille pouvait-elle prendre autant de place ?

La constellationniste eut une pensée compatissante pour les deux garçons qui partageaient eux, un lit simple. A sa grande surprise, les deux mages ne s'étaient nullement encombrés d'une répartition égale de l'espace. Natsu dormait sur le dos, Grey sur le ventre... et sur Natsu, la tête brune reposant sur les pectoraux du mage de feu. Les bras de ce dernier entouraient le dos nu du mage de glace. Une fois encore, elle s'était posée de sérieuses questions sur la relation parfois très étrange que partageaient ses deux amis.

A leur réveil, et après un petit déjeuner copieux, ils avaient appris que leur mission consistait à aller cueillir des plantes extrêmement précieuses au sommet de la montagne voisine. Selon l'aubergiste c'était très difficile d'accès et ils en auraient pour au moins une semaine. Après un rapide coup d'œil vers la dite montagne, Natsu avait déclaré que c'était faisable en trois jours, et à la grande horreur de la blonde, Grey avait approuvé.

Et les deux garçons étaient partis au pas de charge, dans une course puérile et enfantine mais qui finalement leur ressemblait bien. Juvia avait bien tenté dans un premier temps de les suivre avant de renoncer, se laissant rejoindre par Wendy et Lucy. Happy retrouva rapidement les trois jeunes femmes, expliquant que les cris des deux autres le fatiguait. Ensemble, ils gravirent péniblement la montagne, s'encourageant les uns les autres, s'entraidant dans les passages difficiles, et Lucy ne manqua pas de pester après ses deux amis qui les avaient lâchement abandonnées.

Beaucoup plus haut, Grey et Natsu haletèrent bruyamment, accroupis au milieu du chemin, tentant de retrouver leur souffle. Natsu releva finalement la tête et jeta un regard noir à son ami :

- Pourquoi tu l'as laissée venir ? Elle m'énerve !

- Je sais, souffla Grey en se laissant tomber au sol. Moi aussi elle me gonfle, mais elle est gentille. Et je te rappelle que j'ai pas vraiment eu voix au chapitre !

Se relevant, Natsu plaça sa main en visière au dessus de ses yeux et fixa le chemin qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

- Je pense qu'on les a bien semées là, non ?

Grey le rejoignit, cherchant attentivement le moindre signe de leurs camarades féminines.

- Ouais, on les a semées.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Natsu qui attrapa le poignet nu de son coéquipier et le tira vers une grotte un peu plus loin.

- Oye ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! protesta Grey.

- Je te kidnappe ! rétorqua Natsu.

Mais Grey ne comptait pas se laisser faire et, d'un coup de pied habile, il se libéra de la prise de son ami.

- Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire... Tu crois au Père Noël, pervers !

Natsu sauta sans attendre sur le mage de glace, tous deux se lançant dans un combat à mains nues et s'abreuvant de mots doux.

- C'est toi le pervers ! Caleçon givré !

- Tête d'allumette !

- Exhibitionniste !

- Nékophile !

- Star du porno !

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent et roulèrent sur le sol de la caverne, finissant par tomber directement dans une crevasse où ils se retrouvèrent coincés, Grey sous Natsu. La crevasse étroite limitait leurs mouvements, les empêchant de se battre comme ils l'entendaient. Finalement, Natsu réussit à immobiliser les mains de Grey au dessus de la tête brune. Plongeant un regard prédateur dans celui ouvertement provocateur de son ami, Natsu grommela :

- Pervers...

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres fines du mage de glace :

- Vu ton état, je la ramènerais pas trop...

- C'est toi qui me provoque aussi, râla Natsu.

Grey haussa un sourcil interrogatif, et le dragon slayer précisa :

- Tu dors à poil sur moi, et on peut rien faire à cause des filles dans la même chambre que nous. En plus, tu laisses Juvia venir avec nous alors qu'elle te bave dessus à tout bout de champ. Tu me provoques !

Le rire de Grey fut étouffé par la bouche brûlante de son ami qui s'abattit sur la sienne, lui coupant efficacement le souffle et toute envie de rire.

La nuit commença à tomber, inquiétant Lucy que l'idée de se retrouver seule en montagne n'enchantait pas plus que ça. Bon, elle n'était pas vraiment seule, mais la présence rassurante de Natsu et Grey lui manquait. Surtout qu'elle entendait des bruits bizarres provenant d'une caverne un peu plus haut. Happy était allé voir s'il y avait le moindre risque et leur avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur. Si seulement Erza avait été là, elle n'aurait pas supplié intérieurement le ciel pour que les deux garçons reviennent rapidement. Wendy vint se blottir contre elle et murmura :

- Tu crois que c'est une bête féroce qui fait ces bruits là ?

Pendant que Lucy tentait de rassurer sa jeune amie et que Juvia se lamentait sur l'absence de Grey-sama, Happy se mordit la langue pour ne pas gaffer. Comment dire aux trois jeunes filles que ce qu'elles entendaient n'était nul autre que leurs deux camarades manquants en train de copuler joyeusement ? Si elle l'apprenait, Juvia en ferait une syncope, ce qui ravirait certainement Natsu, mais Grey risquait de lui en vouloir...

Bien que la jeune fille soit particulièrement pénible avec ses délires de bisounours amoureux, le mage de glace avait une certaine amitié pour elle, et il n'apprécierait pas qu'elle meure par sa faute. Happy retint un soupir désabusé, songeant que décidément, son partenaire le mettait parfois dans des situations plus qu'embarrassantes. Si au moins Erza avait été avec eux, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple. La mage aux armures était parfaitement au courant, elle, de la nature exacte de la relation entre Natsu et Grey, et c'était toujours elle qui détournait l'attention des autres pour permettre aux deux jeunes hommes de se retrouver en toute intimité. Même si elle leur faisait régulièrement la morale quand leurs envies lubriques la mettait dans l'embarras, ce qui était assez fréquent.

Quand l'aube dissipa les ténèbres nocturnes, Lucy, Juvia et Wendy levèrent le camp, bien contentes de s'éloigner au plus vite de cette caverne particulièrement bruyante et reprirent leur marche vers le sommet. Trois jours plus tard, elles l'atteignirent enfin. Par contre, elles n'avaient toujours pas revu leurs deux camarades, ce qui commença à les inquiéter un peu. Qu'est-ce que ces deux là avaient encore bien pu inventer ? Elles ne les retrouvèrent qu'au retour, sortant de la fameuse caverne qui les avaient tant effrayé précédemment.

- Natsu ! Grey ! S'exclama Wendy.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu durant tout ce temps ! Rugit Lucy, furieuse.

- Grey-samaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- On a du cueillir les fleurs sans vous, poursuivit Lucy sans tenir compte de l'interruption de la mage d'eau qui s'était littéralement jetée sur Grey. Et vous ? Vous avez fait quoi ? Vous vous êtes battus ?

Juvia examina de plus prés le visage et le torse de celui qu'elle aimait, constatant non sans une certaine horreur qu'il portait un grand nombre de traces rouges et suspectes.

- Grey-sama ! Vous vous êtes battus contre l'affreux monstre bruyant de cette caverne ?

- Euh... oui... Un truc du genre... bafouilla Grey.

- Oh, vous êtes si courageux !

Pendant que Juvia gagatisait sur le courage de son preux chevalier, ledit preux chevalier lança un regard furibond vers son amant qui ricanait discrètement, pas peu fier d'avoir couvert le torse trop souvent dénudé de suçons. Le chemin du retour se fit dans cette ambiance finalement habituelle : Natsu souriant et enthousiaste, Lucy râlant après les deux garçons de l'équipe, Juvia pendue au bras d'un Grey qui ne manquait jamais de répondre aux provocations de Natsu.

Un peu en retrait, Wendy posa un regard amusé sur la troupe, se disant qu'elle avait bien de la chance d'avoir été acceptée dans cette guilde, quand un détail l'interpella.

- Grey ?

L'interpellé se retourna vers la jeune fille, l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Si tu es blessé, je peux te soigner tu sais, proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Surpris, Grey lui répondit :

- C'est très gentil, mais je ne suis pas blessé.

- Pourtant, tu boites...

Grey se figea un bref instant avant de reprendre son attitude nonchalante habituelle, et de marmonner :

- Ah ça... C'est rien, ça va passer.

Natsu, un grand sourire aux lèvres, rassura la dragon-slayer :

- C'est parce qu'il a fait de l'escalade pour atteindre le sommet...

- Hein ? s'étonna Lucy. Mais y'avait un chemin tout tracé.

Le sourire de Natsu s'agrandit et il allait répondre quand Grey lui sauta dessus en criant :

- On s'est perdu en route, c'est pour ça !

- Ah, non, non... Je connais le chemin par cœur...

- Natsu !

Le rugissement de Grey et sa posture ne dirent rien qui vaille à Natsu qui préféra prendre la fuite, vite poursuivi par un mage de glace visiblement furieux. Les trois jeunes filles soupirèrent de concert avant de reprendre leur route, priant pour qu'au moins, leurs amis les attendent au village.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de Lili 

Euh... Bon, ok, je sais c'est pas terrible... Mais bon... Une petite review quand même ?


End file.
